Fantasies
by goblinesque
Summary: Loneliness is a strong emotion that leads people to do some pretty questionable things.


Thomas looked over to his best bud, he truly was man's best friend, but a man needed more company than that of a dog, no matter how loyal the creature was. No, a man, especially a lonely man like Thomas, needed the touch and the feel of a beautiful woman.

Loneliness had pulled him to do something that he never imagined that he'd do. Loneliness had forced him to dial that number a man had given him in the bathroom at some dirty bar on the outskirts of town where he had ultimately failed in finding Mrs. Right.

That horrible feeling was always present in his life. His parents were never there. He was an only child. He could never seem to make friends. The only friend he had in the world was his loyal dog…and Angela, but it was, and he knew deep down, a friendship from afar. His damned shyness would never let him make a move.

That's why had dialed those numbers and asked for the prettiest blonde woman they had. He had stressed pretty and female. Calling a prostitute over to his home was rather strange to him and he wanted to make sure that she was all woman and just as beautiful.

A knock came at the door and he looked over to his small apartment. It wasn't much but it was still his home. He smiled as he turned down the heat on the stove where he had prepared a meal for the both of them. Two small breasts of oven baked chicken and vegetable sides was to be the main course, with a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a lovely red wine that he had bought from the local store just around the corner from his apartment.

True, most men did not wine and dine their ladies of the night, but Thomas wanted this to be special. He hurried to the door as fast as his feet would carry him as his dog barked at him with a deep, low growl. He shushed the large beast and then quickly composed himself, straightening his shirt and playing with his hair.

She still deserved to be treated like a lady, even if she was a lady of the night.

Thomas opened the door and gave her his softest smile, a smile that said "You can trust me". His boyish smile grew as he looked her over. Her blonde hair was long and straight, those bright blue eyes sparkled, the black dress that she wore showed off her curves perfectly. They had kept to their word of sending their best blonde.

She looked just like _her._

"Come in," Thomas insisted as he moved to the side, holding the door open for her to come in. His nerves were falling over full force and he had to mentally prepare himself as she walked by him. He could smell her perfume and it was gorgeous.

"Is someone here," she asked as the smells from the air came over her nostrils, "I don't usually do threesomes."

"No," he answered quickly as he shut the door, his voice was betraying his nervousness, "No. Nothing like that. It's just us. I made dinner."

"Dinner," she asked with a small smile at how cute he looked, "You expectin' to be hungry afterwards?"

Thomas waved her towards his tiny kitchen, "It's for us."

"Ugh," she looked towards the kitchen and then back to him. Wining and dining was something she was not used to at all, "Listen, I don't really do-"

"I don't get a lot of company," he answered as he shrugged his shoulders, "Except for my dog and the landlord, you're the only one that's come to visit."

He was being honest. Wasn't it always strange how one could be honest with a complete stranger but not with close companions? Thomas had always wondered why that was.

"It's good," Thomas insisted with a smile as he placed a daring hand upon her back and lightly pushed her towards the kitchen, "Do you have a name? I'm Tom."

"You can call me whatever you want, Tom."

"Oh," Thomas answered as he looked at her beautiful blonde hair, he wanted to run his hands through it, but he thought better of it. He politely pulled a chair out for her and waited for her to take a seat, "How about Angela? I've always thought that was a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Then I'll be your Angela."

Oh, he could feel that shiver of desire burn through him at her words. 'Your Angela' rang through his mind like angels singing the prettiest music. Oh, how he wished Angela could be his one day…but this…this was close enough. A fantasy could be real if for only the night.

Maybe it would even cure him of his infatuation with the woman that worked in the building that he worked at.

Dinner went by rather quickly, too quickly if someone was to ask Thomas, but they had rather pleasant conversation. Thomas had asked her everything under the sun from if she read books or liked movies, if she had a boyfriend (which was a pleasant answer of no which only fueled his belief that Angela would be his one day), and if she liked her job which was a sad no. He empathized with her there. He had a love hate relationship with his job. He hated the loneliness of it, but if it weren't for the job he would have never met Angela.

He'd learned that this woman had once been in college to be a nurse, but the tuition had been too expensive to pay on her own which is why she had become a street walker. The woman at his table had said that she'd celebrated every holiday alone or in the arms of some paying customer and that she hated her life.

Wasn't it strange the honesty that was escaping her? It made him wonder if Angela, the real Angela, was just as honest and if she had these same feelings of anger and sadness towards the world.

They could be made for each other.

"Do you wanna go to the bedroom," the blonde asked and pressed her hand upon his knee. Now was the time that she do what she was to be paid for.

With a quick swallow of his nervousness, he nodded as she held out her hand to him.

"Can I," he paused, he had known that there were some kind of rules that went along with this, but he wasn't sure what they were, "Can I kiss you?"

The woman smiled up at him as she followed him to his bedroom. She slipped off her black heels and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself flush against him so he could feel every inch of her against him.

"Usually I say no," she whispered as her bright blues met his dark eyes, "but for you," she gave him a bright smile as she let her lips linger just above his, "I think I can make an exception."

Thomas felt that shiver of want and need run through his spine as her soft painted lips pressed against his. He felt a surge of courage bubble through him as his hands moved to her waist and held her tight there while he slowly pushed her backwards to his bed.

It had been an awfully long time since he'd been in bed with a woman, but it had to be like riding a bike if he were to use an old saying. He lightly bit at her lip, silently begging for entrance as one hand moved to wrap around her neck lightly while the other, with small trembles, moved between her thighs to the juncture between her legs. A soft moan escaped him as the woman pushed her hips against his, a silent urging him onwards. He listened to her silent demand and let his hand slip beneath her panties where he let his middle finger lightly dance over her clit.

As her lips parted to moan, he slipped his tongue into her beautiful mouth to explore her and suck in her moan. He could feel his own excitement growing as he rubbed quicker strokes over her clit. He thought of Angela writhing beneath him in a beautiful white gown.

There was no doubt that Angela wasn't a virgin, but he was okay with that. He may have not been the first, but he sure did hope that she would let him be her last every day for the remainder of both their lives.

His lips fell from hers as he pushed himself up. He stared down at the blonde who had fluttering lashes at his onslaught of touches. He removed his hands from her for only a moment to slide her panties down her toned legs and carefully dropped them to the floor.

She bucked her hips up and spread her legs wider for him as Thomas spread tiny kisses down her throat while his free hand slipped beneath the top of her dress and beneath her bra to palm at the soft flesh of her breast. He could feel that thin string of arousal pulling tight inside of his abdomen as his arousal grew harder with each stroke he gave her and each whimper that escaped her lips.

Did she never get this attention from her clients?

"You're beautiful Ange," he whispered as he finally removed his hand from her heat to remove himself.

"Oh God," she moaned as she wiggled beneath him, readying herself for him to enter her. She looked up at the ceiling as she still thought of those deep kisses and those beautiful teasing strokes, "fuck me as hard as you can."

Thomas lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her with the thought of keeping her from harm crossed his mind. He could never hurt his Angela. Never in a thousand years.

As he pushed enter her, ever so slowly, he let a groan escape him as he closed his eyes and thought of Angela beneath him as he moved against her. Her moans were Angela's moan and those thoughts pushed him forward.

He laid down upon her as he continued to move deep inside of her while he laid his head in the crook of her neck so he could take in her perfume and hear her moans. His hand once again found her clit as he felt himself building up. He wanted to make her arrive first like a gentleman would. He moved small circles over her clit as he slowed the speed of his thrusts inside of her.

The woman tightened around him and let a small whimper escape her as a final shiver escaped her. He could feel that shiver and it was joined by his own as he finally released himself inside of her with his own moan.

Thomas lightly nipped at her shoulder and sighed into her flesh. His Angela was so beautiful. He'd never want for any other woman.

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed as a hand fell upon his still clothed back. Her nails lightly scratched him as she calmed from their love making. She'd never really had a man pay attention to her pleasure and it was something that she would always remember.

"Call me Cynthia," she whispered, effectively breaking the fantasy that he had been living with her.


End file.
